


Tough Love

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude defneds Connor when he gets bullied. WARNING: Homophobic slurs and bullying</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Homophobic slurs and bullying

Jude and Connor were the perfect couple, in the sense that they were both obsessed with each other, and would go to the ends of the earth to make the other feel happy and loved. Ever since they were outed in the very beginning of summer, they had almost no problems with the student body at Anchor Beach accepting them. But, some kids gave them dirty looks in the hallway, but that would usually be as bad as it would get. But, one day, that pattern was broken. It was right after fifth period, and that meant that there was a school-wide locker break. Connor had just come from English, and was dropping some textbooks off at his locker. Suddenly, Jeremy, the kid who had picked on Jude for wearing nail polish all of those months ago, approached Connor, along with his best friend. 

"Hey fag, how's your boyfriend?" Jeremy asked in a rude tone. Connor rolled his eyes. After many years of his own father's put-me-downs, comments comments like this didn't really bother him. 

"He's great. We're hanging out later," Connor replied nonchalantly. Jude started walking towards Connor's locker, but none of the boys could see him. 

"Oh, what are you  going to do, cuddle?" Jeremy questioned, making him and his friend laugh. 

"Maybe. We never decided," Connor replied in a bored tone. 

"Wow, you're so pathetic," Jeremy replied, emphasizing the word pathetic. 

"What did you just call my boyfriend?" Jude asked, overhearing Jeremy's hateful comment. 

"Hey look, it's the other one," Jeremy's friend said while laughing. 

"Jude, it's okay," Connor said quietly.

"I called him pathetic," Jeremy replied.

"Why? Did he do something to you?" Jude asked in reply. 

"Jude seriously, it's okay, I can handle this," Connor said in a stern tone. 

"Well, not to me personally, but he's kind of pathetic, you know, because he's dating you," Jeremy explained, causing his friend to continue laughing. 

"What's so pathetic about dating me?" Jude countered. 

"Well, I mean, you're you. That should explain everything," Jeremy replied. 

"What a great explanation," Jude muttered under his breath. 

"What did you say? Whatever, it doesn't matter. All I know is that you turned him gay," Jeremy said bitterly. Without thinking about it, Jude balled his hand into a fist, and punched Jeremy in the nose. "Ow!" Jeremy screamed, cupping his hands around his nose. 

"Jude?" Connor questioned. 

"You're dead now!" Jeremy yelled. 

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lena asked, as she ran over to the boys. 

"Mrs. Adams-Foster, your son just punched me in the nose!" Jeremy exclaimed. 

"Only because he was making fun of my relationship with Connor!" Jude quickly defended. 

"All four of you, in my office!" Lena yelled. The boys followed Lena to her office. Once they got there, they sat down, and Lena shut the door. "Okay, what happened?" Lena questioned as she sat down at her desk. 

"Well, we were just talking to Connor, then Jude came up, and started acting all aggressive," Jeremy lied. 

"That's so not what happened!" Jude exclaimed. 

"Connor, can you please tell me what happened?" Lena asked. 

"Well, Jeremy said something about Jude and I being boyfriends, but I just let it roll off my back. It kept going, and eventually Jude came over to us. Jeremy said some stuff to Jude, then Jude punched him to shut him up," Connor explained. Lena took a deep breath. 

"Jeremy, you know about our no bullying policy, and you did this anyway. Why?" Lena questioned. Jeremy just shrugged her shoulders. 

"Well, I'm going to have to call home. Also, you have detention for the next week. The same thing goes for your friend,"

"What about them?" Jeremy asked, looking over at Jude and Connor. 

"Well Jude, I know that you were just trying to defend Connor and your relationship, but I'm going to give you a week's worth of detention. You can't defend yourself this way. As for Connor, I'm not hearing that you did anything wrong, so I'm not going to punish you," Lena explained. 

"That's not fair!" Jeremy exclaimed. 

"It doesn't have to be. All of you guys need to go to class," Lena replied. All of the boys got up, and walked out of Lena's office. After Jeremy and his friend walked away, Connor turned to Jude. 

"Jude, thank you for trying to defend me and our relationship. It really means a lot," 

"Of course. I love you, Connor," Jude replied. 

"I love you, too. We should probably head to class," Connor said. 

"Good idea. I'll try to stop by your house after detention, you know, if I'm not grounded," 

"Sounds good. See you later,"

"Okay. Bye," Jude said, before they parted ways.


End file.
